custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Ihu (Fanon)
At the time of Makuta Teridax's rise to power, an old Makuta named Locuz gave a portion of his substance/life force to resurrect a Matoran that he believed could save them all from the Makuta. This Matoran was called Ihu. Biography Matoran As a Matoran, Ihu was the mentor and best friend of Nuju, at the start of his career in the Knowledge Towers. Ihu taught Nuju that the most important thing in life was what you learned while you were living and how you used that knowledge. Ihu was killed when Nui-Rama, sent by Makuta Tyrex (who had preidcted that Ihu would destroy the Brotherhood of Makuta), attacked the chute he was riding. The magnetic field was destroyed, and Ihu fell out of the chute, and died on the street below. Nuju and all of Ihu's friends were devastated. When Toa Nuju first traveled to the island of Mata Nui, he named the large snow-covered mountain in the middle of the island Mount Ihu in honor of his late mentor. Years later, a Makuta called Locuz brought Ihu back to life, using portions of the Matorans DNA, and the Makutas own life force. Locuz died shortly after, but not before giving Ihu a stone imbued with Locuz' power. This power would turn him into a Toa. He also told Ihu to find the Order of Mata Nui. Toa On Daxia, Ihu used the stone Locuz gave him to become a Toa. He met Helryx, and befriended a Toa called Hydros. He was trained by Morotok in as amny known forms of fighting as possible. He also befriended Mazeka. The Pit Not long after, Ihu was sent down into the Pit with Frydax, in order to track down a Makuta called Pyrez. They travelled there in a Toa Terrain Crawler, which was attacked by Zyglak along the way. When they reached the Pit, Ihu was mutated by the waters. He grew protosteel wings, and his Kanohi Hau transformed in a breathing apparatus that had the powers of a Kanohi Tryna, the Mask of Reanimation. He used his new mask to reanimate a dead Toa, but something went wrong, and the Toa actually came back to life properly and escaped the Pit. His name was Vectivax. Once he had found Pyrez, Ihu and Frydax battled the Makuta. Pyrez summoned a horde of Rahi to attack them, and Ihu commanded an army of zombie craetures to counteract it. Then a being named Karzahni interviened and attacked Frydax. When he had to hold Karzahni off, that left Ihu to battle Pyrez. After a long and furious battle, Pyrez was forced to retreat, and Frydax became trapped in the Pit. Ihu had no choice but to follow Pyrez, leaving his ally to find his own way out of the nightmarish realm. Karda Nui Ihu followed Pyrez through a giant hole into Karda Nui, where the two continued their battle, high above the ground on a stalectite. This was difficult for Ihu, as though he could survive on land now, he was still going through the constant sensation of dying, over and over again. Yet he still managed to defeat Pyrez, whom he managed to send falling down to the depths of Karda Nui, with his gravity increased. After helping some Av Matoran fix their jetpacks, Ihu headed down to the swamp, where he saw a Makuta in a shadow void form. It seemed to be attacking some Order of Mata Nui members, some of which Ihu recognised, like Krataka. Return to Daxia When Ihu got back to Daxia, Helryx sent him on another mission immmediately - join the Destiny War and aid the Water Coucil. This he did, and helped Morotok to track down several Hordika working for Teridax. Irania Nui Using a teleport link to escape the Matoran Universe, Ihu found himself on Irania Nui. He was ambushed by Hordika Lord Ozarii and supposedly killed. Once Ozarii was gone, a Matoran called Yezu found Ihu and took him to Turaga Lome. He met Toa Halok, here, who took him to the Iarn Military training grounds. Halok got Ihu to fight several androids, which Ihu demolished in ways that no Toa of Ice could. When Halok demanded an answer, Ihu told him his secret, but asked him not to tell anyone. When he arrived back at Yezu's workshop, the Fe Matoran tested Ihu and learned of his powers. He too promised not to tell anyone, when somebody knocked at the door. More info soon! ]] The armor upgrade left Ihu, and he returned to Turaga Lome, giving him an account of the battle. When he had, Lome asked Ihu if he would stay in Irania Nui for a while, and aid the Toa Iarn. Ihu accepted. He later joined the band Rage Against The Makuta. Shortly after, being called Kreix began searching for Ihu, killing anything that stood in his way. When he found the Toa of Ice, Kreix tried to get him to join the Disciples of Vradok, but Ihu refused. Kreix then unleashed a blast of energy on the Toa. However, Ihu reflected the blast, and Kreix disappeared in a vortex of energy, leaving only his mask and sword. Powers, Abilities and Traits Ihu is a master of ice. He can stop or start blizzards, hurl ice darts, travel via ice slides, and freeze an opponent solid in an instant ( as he has done with many Rahkshi). Ihu also has aaccess to the all Makuta powers, but only knows how to use the very basic powers, since nobody has trained him to use the others. He can control Rahi, create illusions, control gravity, generate stasis fields, and even create a shadow claw, although the element it is generated from is not shadow - what it really is remans to be seen. He can't die, although he feels pain, and has limited foresight, allowing him to contact the mysterious Lumiron. As a Matoran, Ihu claimed that "The most important thing in life is what you learn, and how you use that knowledge." He stuck to this until the day he died for the first time. When Locuz revived Ihu, the effects of the ressurrection process not only prevented him from dying, but it gave him youthful energy. Whilst he still retained all of his experience and wisdom from his previous life, Ihu became a little less serious, and even curious to some extent. As a Toa, Ihu started to take things seriously again. When he was mutated by the waters of the Pit, Ihu found that the mutagens affected him mentally as well as physically, and he became very aggressive. After being cured of his mutation by a Order of Mata Nui operative, Ihu's personality returned to normal. Mask and Tools Ihu wears the Kanohi Hau, the Mask of Sheilding. During his time in the pit, he wore a mutated Kanohi Tryna, the Mask of Reanimation. Originally, he carried a protosteel mace, but this was destroyed by 'accident' when Ihu was experimenting with cetain Makuta viruses. |300px||Ihu in combat! ''more info soon '' Sprite Appearances *Sword of the Great Spirit (First Appearance) *Clash of the Titans *Karael's Blog *Kreix's Task *Disciple of Evil *Bionicle: The Final Battle (Coming soon) *Vradok Returns! (Coming soon) Trivia *Ihu makes his first appearance in Sword of the Great Spirit. Category:Toa Category:Resistance of Mata-Nui Category:Ihu Category:Rage Against The Makuta Category:Toa of Ice Category:Ice Category:Ko-Matoran Category:Water Council Category:Real BIONICLE Storyline